Jappleack
' '''Applejack Allie Alicia '(also known as Jappleack) is an earth pony who's obsessed with apples, and is the only one of the main characters who has the same cutie mark as in the real show. The name "Jappleack" is a letter switch of the J in "Applejack." Biography APPLE.MOV Applejack was first shown eating apples, telling the audience that she sure does love them. Twilight Sparkle then came up to her, and told her that she couldn't eat them all. Applejack replied by telling her that she could, and began digging into the wooden tub filled with them, much to her amazement. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie then came in, and started cheering her on as well. Just as she finished, Spike walked up to her (with pink eyes), and said that she was crazy. This made Applejack go insane, as she kicked Spike into a tree, demanded for more apples, grabbed a new tub, and started digging into it. Applejack soon ate too many apples all at once, that she started to see a dark void, and went through it (as her head also turns into an apple with her face on it). In the real world, we see that she was really put into in a coma, and was having a stroke. All of her friends gathered around, and Spike asked if she was alright. Applejack responded by having an apple fall out of her mouth, making him think that she was okay. After Twilight closed the episode by saying, "That pony sure dose love apples," she woke up and took a bite out of the said apple. Watch out, Ashleigh Jappleack appears threatening Ashleigh Ball (the actual voice of herself and Rainbow Dash) with a bat after she said her infamous catchphrase. SHED.MOV Even though she didn't make an actual appearance, she appears in a flashback in the crowd (with Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Cheerilee, and Big Macintosh) that was laughing at Fluttershy after she got humiliated by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie at the prom. Ask Jappleack '''Ask Jappleack '''is Applejack's tumblr account. This shows why Applejack wasn't in most of the PONY.MOV videos. It's a site where Applejack (in which she calls herself Jappleack), answers comments that involve questions mostly about apples. In one comment, it showed a preview of DRESS.MOV, in which Jappleack was sleeping and woke up, only to see something big walking right over to Ponyville. In one comment, she told all about her friend, Gilda, and that she's going to be answering questions with her, until a nyan version of Rainbow Dash flew right through Gilda's head. In most comments, we see that she has a hatred for her younger sister, Apple Bloom, until a comment told her to show love for her. Jappleack did what the comment said, and showed a lot of love. She later stated wouldn't know what she'd do if anything ever happened to her. Unfortunatly, ever since Apple Bloom's death in SHED.MOV, this put Jappleack in a great depression. She tried to do the same kind of stunt from APPLE.MOV, but it put her in a coma once more. Once Jappleack came home from the hospital, her brother, Big Macintosh, saw that she was about to do the same stunt once more, and tried to stop her. She tried to tell her brother that this might be the most important thing she's ever done, but he told her that she was asleep for a week and a half the last time she did this. She finally says that the apples aren't putting her to sleep; they're trying to wake her up. After thinking it over in a field, Big Mac told Jappleack that if this is that important to her, than he thinks she's making the right decision. After he gave her an apple, she said good-bye, took a bite, and got sent to another universe. After saying good-bye, she ate the apple, and it sent her to another Ponyville, Ponyville Prime. When she first saw the actual version of her farm, she got knocked out by the actual Applejack, who tied her up, called for the actual Twilight Sparkle to come over and show her what just happened, and then turned "Ask Jappleack" to "Ask Applejack." Actual Twilight and actual Applejack took Jappleack into the barn and told her all about what was going on, and Jappleack told the actual version of herself and Twilight all about Discord wrecking "her" Ponyville and that her friends can't do anything because they're complete psychotic idiots. Not only that, but she also told them that her sister and couple of her friends died. Applejack tells Jappleack that she needs to have faith, and comforts her by saying that she'll love living in the Ponyville where she lives (because the ponies there aren't like the ones from where she lives). To make things better, Applejack let Jappleack meet the actual Apple Bloom and got a big hug from her. Jappleack soon told Twilight all about the apples talking to her and they both realized that the universes are disappearing. Twilight then sent Jappleack to see what was happening by laying her down on an operating table and stinking a syringe into her arm. This soon put her to sleep, which sends her to the same place she was the last time. While she was there, she met Appelox, a monster made of apples who sent his sons Discord and Wolflor (who arrived in MAGIC.MOV) to destroy "her" Ponyville. Jappleack woke up screaming and was too stunned to tell Twilight about what she saw, and when she was able to tell them, Twilight and Applejack were arguing all about the entire situtation. Jappleack stopped the argument and suggested that she can eat him. Twilight and Applejack told them that she can't eat Appelox, but Jappleack responded by saying, "Fuck you, I can't eat Appelox!" Later, Applejack met Jappleack on the top of a hill, meditating, and she started to freak out by saying that she doesn't know what to tell Apple Bloom about this. Jappleack calmed her by saying, "A very wise pony said something to me once. Faith, Applejack, you need to have faith." Appelox was soon coming closer and Jappleack then told her new friends that she had to leave; so they put Jappleack in a barrel on a seesaw. Before Jappleack left, she said good-bye to her "new" sister and she got launched into the air. Jappleack started entering the void, while rembering the last moment she had with the Apple Bloom from her universe, when she hugged her, and got closer and closer to Appelox, opening her mouth so wide that his entire head could fit in it. She took a gigantic bite causing her to fall out of the void. She was then saved by Twilus, the holy titan of magic, who told her that her that she was free after Appelox was killed. She also told her that because of this, her sister was still alive and that she was in another universe. Jappleack returned to Ponyville Prime and was now about to leave using a portal that appeared after she ate Appelox. She said good-bye to her two new friends and went through the portal. SWAG.MOV Jappleack then returned to her Ponyville, just when the other main ponies were visiting Rainbow Dash at the hospital after she defeated Discord in an epic fight (as Rainbow-Titan). She tried to tell them all about how she saved the multiverse from Appelox, but no one seemed to care, sadly. However, she was happy that everyone was back together, and joined in the group hug. Jappleack also ended the episode by eating every apple in Sweet Apple Acres, proving to her friends, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Jappleack: Appilogue Jappleack finally ended her Tumblr by writing a letter to Princess Celestia (who probably came back to life after Rainbow Dash performed her time-reversing sonic rainboom), and was shown laying underneath a tree with Apple Bloom (who just came back to life after Rainbow performed her time-reversing sonic rainboom) by her side, asking her to tell her the story of her adventure again. Jappleack responed by telling her that three times is enough, and asked her to get her an apple (playfully calling her a "filthy slut"). Opposites *Applejack in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Ashleigh Ball), while Applejack in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *Applejack in MLP: FiM sells her apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV is an apple eater and doesn't share her apples with anyone. *Applejack in MLP: FiM is nice to her sister, while Applejack in PONY.MOV hates her sister until before SHED.MOV. *Applejack in MLP: FiM eats different kind of apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV only eats red apples. *Applejack in MLP: FiM eats regularly, while Applejack in PONY.MOV eats gluttonously. *Applejack in MLP: FiM eats other food besides apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV only likes to eat apples (even though in the Ask Jappleack story she ate a pear). *Applejack in MLP: FiM appears in most episodes, while Applejack in PONY.MOV appears in a few episodes (she mostly appeared in Ask Jappleack). *Applejack in MLP: FiM has her hair done in a ponytail and never unties it, while Applejack in PONY.MOV lost her ponytail until the end of SWAG.MOV. *NOTE: Both Applejack opposites met each other in the "Ask Jappleack" story arc. Trivia *The only things similar to MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV is that both their cutie mark is three apples, they both speak with a Western accent, and both eat apples. *She is the only main character who has a cutie mark that looks the same as in the real show. *Some fans think that her cutie mark is a picture of the southern USA flag. One picture shown on HotDiggedeyDemon's Twitter shows her with a cutie mark consisting a skull with cross bones. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Gluttony." *According to Ask Jappleack, she has exactly 7 hats, including: a cowboy hat (which is her usual hat), a bowler hat, a Santa Claus hat, a sombraro, a jester hat, a chef hat, and a Rainbow Dash hat. *She is only called "Applejack" in the video series. *Jappleack seems to hate her "friends" for being weirdos and jerks. *Due to her being in her Tumblr most of the time, she is the only main character who has the least number of appearances in the series. *It's unknown why she has changed her name to "Jappleack." Gallery Applejack.png|Applejack begins eating apples. Apple munch.PNG|Applejack with apples on her tongue. Thin rarity.PNG|Applejack puts her face in the barrel. Wikia-Visualization-Main,hotdiggedydemon.png|Applejack liking an apple. One CRAZY dude.PNG|Applejack and Spike. She's going somewhere important that's in the ask Jappleack chaptered series.png|Applejack stops eating. The forming.PNG|Applejack enters the void. The void.PNG|Applejack in the void. Coma.PNG|Bloated Applejack. Dead.PNG|Applejack in a coma. Ask.png|"ASK ME QUESTIONS! AAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ask1.png|"F**k u! F**k u! F**k u!" Ask3.png|"The F**k is that?" Ask4.png|Jappleack discovers a green apple. Ask5.png|Jappleack after sniffing a green apple. Ask6.png|"THE F**K IS THIS??" Ask7.png|Jappleack's meal plan. Ask8.png|Jappleack's favortie book. Ask9.png|Japple hiding. Ask10.png|"Hey... you look like I look." Ask11.png|Jappleack's response to oranges. Ask12.png|What Jappleack thinks Apple Bloom's cutie mark will look like. Ask13.png|Jappleack's foul mouth. Ask14.png|Jappleack feeding Apple Bloom. Ask15.png|What Jappleack thinks of her friends (proof that she probably hates them). Applejackbat.PNG|"That's my line." Jappleack Baseball.png|Jappleack plays baseball with Apple Bloom. APPLESagain.png|Applejack at the end of SWAG.MOV with her friends. Jappledesktop.png|Jappleack under a tree with Apple Bloom. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Parodied Characters Category:Females voiced by males Category:Animals Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased